


FUBAR

by Anhelle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Omnic Crisis, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anhelle/pseuds/Anhelle
Summary: Я не я, корова не моя и вообще меня заставили. В свое оправдание могу только заметить что на оффартах (потрепанное и пожелтевшее фото из золотых времен Овервотч) у Джека весьма изящные ручки.





	

Маленький подвал, куда их загнал бой, был похож на бомбоубежище. Возможно, сто лет назад так оно и было. Конечно же, сейчас это все равно что хижина из тростника, но толстые стены из бетона и стальной арматуры отлично глушат соединения и не пропускают температурные сигнатуры. Так что, если они будут вести себя достаточно тихо, чертовы железяки не смогут их засечь.  
\- Гейб, твою мать! - Кажется, Ана звала его не в первый раз.  
Последние полчаса она занималась тем, что штопала спину Рейна. Особенно удачливый омник сумел зайти ему в тыл. Прежде чем сдохнуть, он от всей своей цифровой души полоснул Рейна манипуляторами. Клешни были ничуть не острые, но в каждом ебаном омнике столько силы, что… Раны были не смертельными, но от этого не менее опасными - они были рваными и грязными, частички металла и микрофибры засели глубоко в мышцах.  
\- Да, милая? - Гейб попытался очаровательно улыбнуться.  
\- Хватит щериться! Я занята здесь. Пойди проверь Моррисона.  
Джек гребаный Моррисон. У Джека были золотые волосы, ярко-голубые глаза и ослепительная радостная улыбка. Иногда Гейбу не верилось, что они вообще-то одного возраста. Джек казался ему желторотым юнцом, как будто бы только что сбежал со своей фермы.  
Джек был чертовым Капитаном Америкой.  
Когда все стремительно покатилось в пизду, Джек был первым кто бросился на помощь Рейну. Может быть, он был таким смелым, может быть, он был просто идиотом. Или идеалистом, что в принципе было равносильно.  
Так вот, когда тот последний полудохлый омник напал, Джек в считанные секунды оказался рядом. Он выпустил в омника несколько очередей. На пару очередей больше, чем нужно было - чертова тварь взорвалась, обдав Моррисона плотной стеной жара.  
Гейб мог ошибаться, но ему показалось, что амуниция Моррисона задымилась. Его чертова винтовка точно перегрелась, он выронил ее моментально.  
Сейчас Джек сидел у входа в подвал и всматривался в темноту. Свое оружие он держал странно, как будто хрупкую барышню.  
Гейб поднялся и, прихватив с собой самый маленький из пакетов первой помощи, направился к Джеку.  
\- Эй, принцесса, что там с твоими нежными ручками? - судя по скривившейся физиономии Моррисона, улыбки Гейбу сегодня не удавались.  
\- Со мной все в порядке.  
\- Довольно героического претерпевания. Покажи мне свои руки.  
Джек нехотя отложил винтовку и, все так же не отрывая взгляда от темноты лестничного пролета, протянул руки в сторону Гейба.  
У Джека были руки как у музыканта. На самом деле, еще в самом начале SEP Гейб это заметил. Такие руки должны были перебирать клавиши рояля или возить смычком по скрипичным струнам, но никак не держать пушки весом в двадцать кило и разряжать подствольный гранатомет прямо в яблочко.  
Сейчас, правда, руки Моррисона выглядели хреново. Кожа покраснела и кое-где вздулась пузырями от ожогов, на ладонях и вовсе не было живого места. Света было недостаточно, но Гейб готов был поклясться, что на левой ладони - на той, которой Джек придерживал приклад своей винтовки - он увидел голые кости.  
\- Вот ты ебаный придурок, Моррисон.  
Рассмотрев ладони Джека поближе, Гейб выдохнул. Дела были хуевыми, но не настолько. То, что он принял за кости и сухожилия оказалось уродливо спекшейся мешаниной из кожи и ткани перчаток.  
\- Если будет больно, ори. - посоветовал Гейб и выпотрошил пакет первой помощи себе на колени.  
То дерьмо, которым их пичкали в SEP, конечно же поможет. Через неделю-другую, ладошки Джека снова станут гладкими, и он сможет дрочить без острых ощущений.  
“Не думай о том, как Моррисон дрочит!”.  
И тем не менее, у них не было пары недель. У них было что-то около трех-четырех часов до того, как омники прочухают про их маленькое убежище.  
Первым делом, Гейб вылил на ладони Джека добрую треть антисептика. Джек молчал, ни единый мускул на его лице не дрогнул. Впечатляет, - подумал Гейб и высыпал сверху пакет очищающего порошка.  
В лазарете эту адскую смесь звали напалмом - она буквально растворяла поврежденные ткани так, что добрые доктора могли стимулировать восстановление. Или синтезировать новые ткани.  
Конечно же, это дерьмо обычно использовали только на тех, кто в отключке.  
Но Гейб никогда не был милым парнем.  
Когда масса в ладонях Джека приобрела очаровательный розовый оттенок, тот все-таки зашипел. Как приятно осознавать, что он тоже человек.  
\- Ты помнишь, что орать можно, если тебе больно?  
\- Не так уж и больно, - сказал Джек и улыбнулся.  
Получилось хреново. В сочетании с каплями пота на лбу и общей бледностью, улыбка выглядела еще более вымученной.  
\- Гребаный герой, - буркнул себе под нос Гейб и аккуратно соскоблил успевшую затвердеть смесь с ладоней Джека. - Сейчас полегчает.  
Оставалось совсем чуть-чуть. Всего лишь влить в ладони унцию-другую синтетической кожи и прикрыть ее на первое время бинтами, но прежде чем это сделать Гейб зачем-то посмотрел на Моррисона. Тот сидел наклонив голову набок, как какой-нибудь глупый лабрадор и пристально смотрел на Гейба.  
Гейб готов был прозакладывать свою задницу десять тысяч раз, но он впервые видел золотого мальчика таким серьезным.  
\- Ты мне как будто в душу пялишься. Так больно?  
\- Терпимо, - Джек снова улыбнулся и отвел взгляд.  
Гейб пожал плечами и все-таки заполнил прорехи в ладонях Моррисона синткожей и, поражаясь собственной аккуратности и даже нежности, крепко перебинтовал его руки.  
\- Как новенькие!  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Все еще больно? Хочешь я поцелую и все пройдет? - конечно же, это была поддевка. Но кислая мина Джека (и кое-что еще, о чем Гейб старательно не думал) заставила его поднести ладони Моррисона к губам.  
Наверное, это было временным помешательством. В грязном подвале с мигающим электрическим светом, где-то в жопе мира, под аккомпанемент ругательств Аны, Гейб целовал музыкальные пальцы Джека Моррисона.  
Пиздец, - подумал Гейб, не отрывая взгляда от ярко-порозовевшего Джека.  
Самый, блядь, романтический момент в моей жизни, - подумал Гейб и поцеловал острые костяшки на левой руке Джека.  
\- Лучше? - кажется, его голос стал на пару октав ниже.  
Джек неловко закашлялся, покраснел еще гуще - румянец перешел даже на шею, кивнул, поднял винтовку и отвернулся ко входу в подвал.  
Гейб вздохнул, тяжело поднялся и отошел в свой угол подвала.  
\- Когда свадьба?  
\- Заткнись, Ана.  
\- Вот это вот все с руками, если вы сделаете такой фотосет, его можно будет даже в журналах печатать и называть “рилейшеншип голз”.  
Гейб натянул шапку поглубже и притворился, что молниеносно заснул.  
\- Как дети, ей богу. - вздохнула Ана и вернулась к столу, на котором лежал Рейн.  
Впереди были долгие-долгие три часа.

**Author's Note:**

> Я не я, корова не моя и вообще меня заставили. В свое оправдание могу только заметить что на оффартах (потрепанное и пожелтевшее фото из золотых времен Овервотч) у Джека весьма изящные ручки.


End file.
